FORBIDDEN SANCTUARY
by yukii-cookie
Summary: I knew it was forbidden, but I had to go on." Heyya! This is my first fanfic! How is a sanctuary forbidden? Read on to find out!
1. Runaway

Forbidden Sanctuary.

I don't own Naruto...SADLY... but CHRISTMAS is coming! *look at you hopefully*

**HEYYA! MY FIRST FANFIC! WISH ME LUCK (:  
**

I knew it was forbidden. But I still went on, my father had warned me a million times not to go there.

"It's dangerous" he said. I kept walking. I heard someone following behind me. I walked faster. I could hear their footsteps, I walked faster and faster until I was running. I knew I had left them far behind. But I knew they were still there.

"Oh no."I thought as I reached a cliff. "What do I do?" I could hear their footsteps coming closer. I couldn't let them get me, I was the village's last hope of surviving. They had stopped were right behind that tree. I grabbed a kunai and threw it at them. "Damn it!" I had missed. The person walked out.

"You're coming with me," he said plainly.

"Uncle Tasama," I stood there. He motioned for me to come. I blinked. "No way am I going with you." He looked at me carefully.

"You're exactly like Kitama," he accused me."She never knew when to stop. But of course, you are her little brat. She shouldn't have left the village you know. I guess I'll just make you come with me."

"Mum, Dad," I pleaded in my head. "What am I suppose to do? Please help me... help me Mum, Dad..." This was it, I had five choices:

1) Scream  
2) Scream then run  
3) Die  
4) Kick him and die  
5) Use my most powerful attack, then die

"Kitama, do you see you're child now? Helpless, weak, and about to die. I will kill her like I killed you and you can't do anything to help her!" he yelled dramatically.  
"You," I stared at him. "You killed my mum?" I was angry now. I didn't care if I got hurt,or even killed.

" Yes," he answered simply. He started to do some handsigns.

"Oh dear," I thought as I recognized the handsigns. "Uncle Tasama! Why are you doing this? What have I done?" I yelled. I was stalling. I needed more time if I was going to survive.

"Ninja art: Shuriken fireball!" he yelled as the fireball launched at me. I crouched down and jumped. I dodged it again. The fireball was getting closer and closer.

"Shit!" I hissed as the flaming shurikens scratched my hand. I fell back and hid behind a tree. I waited for a minute then started doing the handsigns I knew so well.

I jumped out and shouted "Vine grave, earth style!" Vines started to shoot up from the ground, it entangled Uncle Tasama. I didn't have much time. I started to run. My uncle would know how to break to jutsu. He was the first one who learnt it after it was created. I could hear footsteps. "Boof" I said as an orange fluffball ran into me. "Hey! Watch it!" it yelled at me.

**WELL? HOW WAS IT? PLEASE REVIEW ANYTHING I CAN IMPROVE ON (: CAN YOU GUESS WHO THE ORANGE FLUFFBALL IS?**


	2. Promise

Forbidden Sanctuary

**OKAY! CHAPTER 2! THERE'S A LOT OF INFO ON WHATS HAPPENING! THIS CHAPTER REVEALS WHY HER UNCLE IS CHASING AFTER HER. READ ON TO FIND OUT WHAT HAPPENS.**

"Boof!" I said as an orange fluffball ran into me. I was being squashed by a random person.  
Today is definitely a bad day. "Hey get off me," I groaned in pain. Their shoulder was digging into my stomach. "It hurts"  
"NARUTO!" yelled a furious pink-haired girl. She was about my age. "NARUTO! WE WARNED YOU TO NOT GO RUNNING AHEAD! LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE! THE POOR GIRL'S HALF DEAD!" Whoops, I probably did look 'half dead'. (It's hard not to when you've been running from your village for the last few days.) I looked at Naruto, he was curled up into a ball. He looked scared.

"Well of course he is!" said the other voice in my head.

"She does look scary, I'd hate to make her mad." I thought.

"I'm sorry Sakura-chan!! I didn't mean to!" Naruto whimpered. I noticed at person crouching in the bush. It's him! Uncle Tasama! I grabbed a kunai and threw hard. Damn it. He had deflected it. Uncle Tasama was good, he caught up fast. The person jumped out.

"KAKASHI-SENSEI!! Naruto yelled excitedly. "Where've you been? I was starting to think you got lost!" Turns out he wasn't Uncle Tasama. He would catch up soon. I would have to run now if i want to survive. I started to run. I saw a guy run out from behind the tree and poof! as he disappeared into a cloud of smoke.

Poof! Now he was behind me. "Don't move." he hissed. "Heh, you're fast," I said. "What do you want?" he asked.

"Sai? What are you doing?" Sakura asked.

Sai ignored her. "What do you want?" He repeated.

"Me? Oh come on now! What do I want? I wanted to be crashed by a speeding Konoha Ninja! And yes, I noticed you Konoha ninja" I answered sarcastically when they looked at me with questioning looks. I continued. "I want to be caught by my crazy, lunatic Uncle who's trying to kill me -" Damn it! I've said too much.  
"Show me your right arm." The grey-haired ninja ordered. Oh no! Everyone who knew about my clan knew they had the clan's symbol (an orange dragon) on their right arm. He knows. I need to get out of here.

"Kakashi-sensei? Why do you want to see her arm?" Sakura asked. Again she was ignored.

I shook my head. How do I know if I can trust these people? "Fine. Sharigan..." he said looking at me with different eyes. These were red. "Just as i thought, you from the Hiroga clan?" I nodded.  
"Didn't the Hiroga clan get wiped out three days ago?" Sai looked at him questioningly.

"Yes, all but one died. Kitura Hiroga." he looked at me and asked "What are you doing here? You're village is a five day trip from here, tell us what happened, and we'll see if we can help."  
"Okay" I nodded and started my story. "Four days ago, a bunch of ninja from the Fire Country came to our village asking for help. They claimed they had been attacked by rogue ninja. Since we were allies with the Fire Country, we took them in, treated their wounds and feed them. When they all got better, they killed everyone while they were sleeping. Except for my Uncle and me. He had betrayed us. He was the one that persuaded us to take them in. He k-ki-killed my parents. My parents had suspected this would happen, so on the night, they sent me to the forest to hide. When the attack was over, the Fire Ninja left the village, I went back to my house and found my parents killed. I buried them and ran away. My Uncle would know I was the one who had buried them. When he came back to check that everyone was dead, he found everyone buried and he knew I hadn't been killed. Then he ran after me. He caught up but he got caught in my vine justu. I kept on running while I had my chance. So now I'm here..."

No one said a word as they took it in. "Well," Kakashi began. "We'll take you back to our village. Only because I owed the Hiroga clan."

"For what?" Everyone asked at the same time.

"Never you mind, we have to get her back to out village before her uncle gets to us." Kakashi picked me up and ran off towards the village. The rest of the team followed. Five minutes later, Tasama crawled out from his hiding place. "Heh this is even better the before, they're going to lead me straight to Konoha. That way, I can get my revenge! Mwahaha!"

**THANKS FOR READING! NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE OUT ONCE I FINISH IT. REVIEW PLEASE!**


	3. Konoha Ninja

Forbidden Sanctuary

**YAY! IT'S WORKING AGAIN!! CHAPTER 3 IS OUT!! THIS CHAPTER TELLS US MORE ABOUT WHAT TEAM KAKASHI WAS DOING WHEN THEY FOUNG KITURA!! YAY! READ ON!  
**

"Um, Kitura? How did you get here so fast? Kakashi-sensei said it was a five day trip to get to your village from here? How come you got here in three days?" Sakura asked.  
"IMPOSTER!!" Naruto screamed. "SHE'S LYING ABOUT EVERYTHING! DON'T LET HER GET AWAY! TAKE HER AS HOSTAGE! SHE'S TRYING TO DESTROY OUR VILLAGE! HOW ELSE WOULD SHE KNOW WE'RE FROM KONOHA? WE DIDN'T TELL HER WHERE WE CAME FROM"  
Everyone looked at Naruto. "I'm not trying to destroy Konoha." I said plainly.  
"AND HOW DO WE KNOW THAT? I KNEW ALL ALONG YOU WERE'NT FOR REAL! YOU'RE A LYING COW! YOU'RE A - " Naruto yelled. "Naruto, be quiet will you?" Sakura asked.  
"YOU'RE A TRAITOR! WE TRUSTED YOU! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO US? WE WERE YOUR FRIENDS!" Naruto continued.  
"Ignore him," Sai whispered to me. "He's just over-reacting. The Uchiha guy left to follow Orochimaru so he doesn't trust anyone anymore"  
"Oh. Wait... Uchiha? Sasuke Uchiha you mean?" I asked. "The one who's brother killed their entire clan"  
"Yeh that one." Naruto growled.  
"Do you know anything about him?" Sakura asked before Naruto could interupt again.  
"Yeh," I started. Everyone stopped and Kakashi stopped reading his book. "He's looking for an ultimate chakra source, to supposedly beat Itachi. But most likely he was ordered by Orochimaru... He went by our village the other day. That's when my parents decided to hide me in the forest"  
"...Ultimate chakra source..." Kakashi murmured as he drifted into a trance. Then he jolted back to the real world. "We gotta get to Tsunade-sama fast, I'll explain on the way." He ran off and everyone followed him. Meanwhile, Tasama had contacted the ninja from the Fire Country that had attacked the Hiroga clan. The ninja were in fact not from the Fire Country. They were from the Hidden Sound Village. They were ordered to attack the Hiroga Clan because there was a certain girl that could overpower Orochimaru. Orochimaru had aimed to capture the girl and steal her chakra. But she had gotten away. But it was all okay. He had ordered Tasama to follow them and gather all the information he could. He had finally got a second chance at crushing to Hidden Leaf.

At the front gate of the Hidden Leaf Village, Team Kakashi had been greeted by Shizune.  
"Kakashi! You're back. You need to go see Tsunade-sama now!" She urged.  
"Yeh. We're on our way. Can you look after Kitura please? Kitura Hiroga." Kakashi asked as he nodded to me. "Hiroga...Yes, leave me to it." Shizune agreed.  
"Okay guys. Let's go." Kakashi ordered and headed towards the Hokage tower.

*Knock knock*. "Come in!" Tsunade-sama called. As they walked in, they saw Danzou.  
"Don't mind me, I'm just about done now." He smiled and walked out. Lady Tsunade nodded at Kakashi to close the door. She waited for Danzou to leave the building before she started.  
"Well? How did your mission go"  
"As far as I know, we passed." Kakashi began. "At first, we were definetely going to fail. But then luckily we met Kitura -" "Kitura? Hiroga? Did you take her here?" Lady Tsunade interrupted.  
"Yes. There was no other choice. Her Uncle was after her. I'm sure you know him. He's a bit evil. Not really trustworthy"  
"Tasama?" Kakashi nodded. "Oh that cheating son of a cow... So if he's after Kitura... Did she tell you anything?" Lady Tsunade questioned.  
"Yeh. Orochimaru's looking for an ultimate chkra source"  
"HOLY SH*T! Why didn't you tell me that before?!" Lady Tsunade swore. "Do you know where the chakra source is"  
"Yes. Kitura. When you go near her, you can sense her chakra. It's about Naruto's chakra except, it's all hers." Kakashi explained.  
"Of course... All the Hiroga have at least that much chakra... They need it for their amazing collection of jutsu... I'm giving you a new mission. Hatake Kakashi, Uzamaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura, Sai you are now ordered to keep an eye on Kitura and protect her if someone from outside of this village attacks her. You are to report to me if you see Orochimaru, Sasuke or her uncle. Go"  
"Yes Lady Tsunade" everyone murmured.

**I JUST RE-READ THE OTHER CHAPTERS AND I REALIZED SAKURA GETS IGNORED ALOT. YEH I DON'T LIKE HER MUCH... SHE'S OKAY BUT SHE'S NOT THE BEST. ANYWAY NEXT CHAPTER COMING OUT SOON! REVIEW PLEASE!**


End file.
